Integrated circuit device clocking, such as the clock architectures in synchronous memory systems, provides a clock signal that is distributed to and throughout integrated circuit devices internally. As the clock signal is transmitted through clock buffers, the clock signal is affected by power supply noise on the power supply voltage received by the clock buffer. Power supply noise (PSN) can cause power supply induced jitter (PSIJ) in the clock signal as it is buffered. PSIJ in a clock signal that times the transmission of read data from a memory device may have an adverse effect when a controller device captures the read data with its clock signal.